Pink Rose Petals
by fox-anbu8907
Summary: Sakura was sent on a simple mission by Tsunade only to be attacked then saved by a mystery man. wounded she finds herself trapped somewhere in a dark room. itachiXsakura and narutoXhinata both later R&R please
1. Chapter 1

i don't own any naruto characters and never will

*setting: sakura has been sent on a mission, which was supposed to be easy enough for her alone. But on her way to the other village she is encountered by a mysterious man who stops her. He picks a fight with her; she doesn't know why he would have done such a thing. But then it starts to get out of hand he's much stronger then she would have thought him to be.

"Stop get off me!" sakura yelled at the man on top of her as she struggled under him.

She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was smiling under his mask. His strength was impressive; he held both her hands with one of his own and pulling out a kunai with the other. He dragged the blade along her bare leg cutting it. Sakura whimpered as the pain pulsed threw her. Then he lifted the kunai up and stabbed it into her leg.

Sakura screamed out in pain. But no one was there to hear her pain.

"p-please stop," she pegged him, she was at her limit.

"Just be quiet it'll all be over soon," he whispered in her ear. He dug his finger into her wound making her scream out. He smiles at the sight of her pain it gave him pleasure.

"Stop please," it was all she was able to say anymore as she started to shake and cry. For some reason she had no more strength, she felt herself drifting in and out of reality.

The last thing she saw was the blur of a man on top of her thrown off and another person standing over her. She was then lifted off the ground. She pasted out afterwards as the man walked threw the forest holding her in his arms.

~**Konoha village**~

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto ran into Tsunade's office screaming.

"What is it now Naruto?" Tsunade asked looking up from some paperwork she'd been working on.

Naruto walked up to her desk, the look on his face was very serious, "sakura is missing, I can't find her anywhere, she's been gone for days and no ones seen her."

"Simple, I set her on a mission a few days ago she must still be doing that," Tsunade said looking back down at her paper work.

"She wouldn't have gone on her own!" Naruto yelled back in response.

"It wasn't a dangerous mission I sent her on her own,"

Naruto started to pace around the room. Then with another burst of energy he walked back over to the desk placed his hands on them with a bit of force. "Where is she I'm going after her?"

"No your not, she's fine" Tsunade glared up at him and he just glared back.

"She's in danger I know she is!"

"And how do you know that?" she asked sounding a bit irritated by his behavior.

"I can just tell I sense it!" his body was shaking enraged by her composure.

"Fine just to get you out of here, here's the mission," she shuffled threw some papers and pulled out a folder, "she went on a mission to a village not that far from here,"

Naruto quickly flipped threw the papers and ran out of the office. Outside he ran threw the massive crowds in the village's streets trying to get back to his apartment.

"NARUTO!" a women's voice yelled out to him.

Thinking maybe it was sakura he stopped and looked back to see who it was. He was looking at a Hinata, her long hair falling against her large chest. He looked up at her face and noticed she had a worried look as she stared at him.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he was surprised by her expression.

"I saw you running, you look so upset, did something happen?" she asked flooding her hands and holding them close to her chest.

"I just about to go on a mission," he said bluntly.

"Again, you are not going to be long are you?" she asked a little distressed by this news.

"I don't know yet, it was kind of sudden," he said rubbing the back of his head with his hand giving her a fake smile.

"Hinata!" a woman yelled to her.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto, I have to be going now" she said bowing to him and started to walk away then looked back to him a blush running across her face, "Please be safe Naruto," she then ran back to the woman who yelled to her.

*Naruto's apartment*

Naruto was gathering everything he needed for while he would be gone. He packs some weapons, a set of clothes, water, ramen, and the file with the information in it that he just happened to run off with.

Taking one last look at his room he opened his door, "Don't worry sakura I will find you," he said walking out of his room shutting the door behind him.

*back to Sakura*

Sakura woke up, it felt like she had been sleeping for days. Her joints were all stiff and her head was throbbing. She threw her legs over the side of the bed. She winced in pain and then looked down at the source. Her right leg was wrapped from a little above her knee to the bottom of her shorts. Then she looked up from the bed it was dark, darker then usual she could barely make out the room she was it.

There was a musky smell in the air as well, she knew she was far from her home and she was scared.

Her memories started to come back to her. What had happened to her, she thought to herself, trying to remember but only seeing a figure of a man in her mind. Who had saved her? She kept asking herself over and over again.

Then the door to the room opened and the light flooded into the room. She closed her sensitive eyes which hadn't had time to adjust to the light. Before she had time to open them up again a hand came down upon her leg. Her eyes opened as quickly as they had shut. Looking down she saw a women unwrapping her leg with new bandages next to her.

"It is very good to see you awake ma'am, you had me worried for awhile there," the women only looked down at her leg as she applied the new bandages.

"H-how long have I been, asleep?" she asked the woman still unsure if she should trust her.

"Almost a week now,"

"A week, But how could I have slept that long, who brought me here?" sakura was distraught by this information.

"The Lord Uchiha brought you seven or so days ago carrying you in his arms, he requested my help to heal your wounds"

"Uchiha?" sakura racked her memories, 'no way would it have been Sasuke I haven't seen him in years, then that only leaves… Itachi, but why,'

The woman finished bandages and looked up at sakura, "now that you have awakened ma'am would you like something to eat or maybe a warm bath and a new set of clothes?"

"I would like a bath and clothes, I'm not all that hungry," she said her voice low thinking about everything that was going on.

"Of course, follow me if you would ma'am," she went to sakura's side and helped her up. They walked slowly threw the long hallways that had no pictures or distinguishing characteristics of any kind. There was only artificial lighting no sunlight she knew they were underground at this point. She felt hopeless like she could do nothing, especially when she was injured.

They reached a door which the woman opened it up. Sakura looked in at the huge bathroom with tan tiles on the floors and it also had a few sinks and large vanity mirror. There were also pink roses in a vase in the middle of sinks. Sakura thought to herself how could something live in a place like this. Sakura staggered over to the flowers and felt the petals which fell off and fell onto the counter. This made her sad, as if it would be the same fate for her slowly dieing in this place. Slowly she looked up into the mirror, the sight frightened her there were dark bags under her eyes, her hair looked appalling, and her skin was so pale.

"Your bath is ready ma'am," the woman stood next to the bathtub and looked over to sakura.

"Could I be alone please?" sakura asked still looking at her self in the mirror.

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to leave you, orders from my lord," she said to sakura.

"Of course," sakura said very disappointed as she walked over to the bathtub.

"Let me help you," the women removed sakura's clothing a placed her into the bath. Sakura sunk down into the tub letting the warmth enveloped her body.

The woman washed sakura's body and hair making sure she was clean from head to toe. When she was done she let sakura relax and we left to get her some new clothing. Sakura only looked at the water around her. Then she moved her leg looking at the repulsive scar on her leg the mere sight of it made her shutter. She traced the large scar with her finger moving across the stitches; she couldn't believe she let her guard down like she had. But why did Itachi of all people want to help her.

The woman walked back in holding a pile of neatly folded clothes in her hands, "ma'am your clothes."

Sakura looked at the cloths on the counter and slowly she lifted herself out of the water trying not to put to much weight on her right leg. The woman brought her a towel and covered her up. Sakura walked over and held up the clothing it looked very small even for her. But she still put the clothing on; she was given a black shirt with fishnet on the top and long sleeves and a pair of shorts were also given to her which were shorter then her pair. It fit tightly to her body and exposed her legs. She felt weird in these clothes she just wanted something that didn't expose her self as much she felt like a hooker without the makeup.

"Please follow me to your room now, you can rest there," she said as she walked out of the bathroom and down one of the halls leading her up some stairs and to a new room. She opened the double doors and led her into the room, it was much nicer then the room she was in before. It was larger, brighter, and more decorated. The bed was very welcoming as well; all she wanted now was to sleep this nightmare away. She moved slowly to the bed and laid down underneath the down feather comforter which instantly warmed her up and made her feel comfortable.

"Goodnight ma'am," the woman said as she exited the room dimming the lights and closing the double doors behind her.

*chapter one end*

Thank you for reading

Please comment, I'd appreciate it a lot as long as it's not hateful.

And I like to her opinions as well for what should happen next if you'd like to read something


	2. Chapter 2

*Naruto*

Naruto had just arrived in the village where sakura was said to be. It was still pretty early for him and the village as well. But he had been running all night to get there. He need to make sure sakura was alright. He wasn't going to loose her like he had Sasuke.

He stood in the middle of the empty street thinking where he should start his search.

"GRRRRRR~" says Naruto's stomach.

"Maybe I should look for food before I pass out," Naruto says holding his stomach to try in vein to stop it from growling. He hadn't eaten since his lunch of ramen the prior day.

Slowly he made his way around to find a shop that might be open and buy some food.

*Hinata*

"Why do I worry so much, of course Naruto's alright," Hinata was practically whispered to herself as she paced around her room pressing her forefingers together. She had a hard time sleeping that night. Because she remembered the last time Naruto left he came back after an extensive amount of time and injured on top of that.

"What if he didn't make it back this time?" she asked herself.

She fell back on her bed and stared at her ceiling for a few minutes feeling the warmth of the sun on her cheeks.

"I-I just can't stand it!" she said as she jumped up out of her bed and walked to her closet opening the door and pulling out a new set of clothing. Quickly she put her outfit on, 'I just need to get some fresh air,' she thought to herself.

She walked out of her room barely bothering to shut her door. She walked quickly down the halls of her home.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around to see her cousin Neji standing in the doorway of his room.

"Where are you going so early in the day?" he asked looking at her all dressed and in a hurry.

"I was just going for a walk, I have to keep this a ten," she said referring to her body.

Neji just gave her a look like she was a bit crazy and went back into his room to sleep shutting the door behind him.

Hinata turned around and walked out of the house, she walked down the empty roads. She liked having all of this space to herself, she only saw a few old women who were awake as well.

She walked past two old women who were gossiping to each other.

"I heard that young nurse has gone missing," granny 1 said sounding a bit content.

"Oh yes the one with pink hair," granny 2 recalling what she had also heard.

"And that reckless boy went after her" granny 1 said sounding a bit surprised.

"…" Hinata wondered if it were Naruto they were talking about.

"Excuse me," Hinata walked up to the two women, "are you talking about Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Why yes I believe that's what his name is," the women said trying to recall his name.

"-And the women would that be Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes, yes I do believe so, why do you ask?" the old women asked her a bit curious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, I should be going, thank you for the information," Hinata smiled, bowed then walked onwards down the street.

"What a strange girl," one of the women said when Hinata was just in earshot. But she didn't pay attention she was to busy thinking about what she just found out.

'So Naruto went looking for sakura, I wonder what happened to her,' Hinata thought to herself while walking on the streets near the training grounds.

She sat against a tree and thought about what may have happened or what will happen.

"Please be safe Naruto," Hinata whispered.

*sakura*

Sakura awaken to the feeling of someone stroking her hair the feeling was so gentle she kept her eyes closed to hold on to this feeling. She felt the warmth of the person next to her and got closer.

Then it all came back to her, she was in danger, captured by Itachi. She jumped back scaring the person and herself as she fell to the ground causing a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" the strange mans voice was distressed as he looked over the edge at her body wrapped in the blankets she'd pulled down with her.

Looking up it was none other then the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

"y-your Itachi," she stuttered looking up at him as he made his way down to her level. He started to what she thought was groping her leg.

"What are you doing?" sakura said shocked she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"You opened your wounds again, you shouldn't move around so quickly," he said looking at her bandages which were starting to get soaked with blood again.

"MEDIC!" Itachi yelled towards the door and just as quickly the woman from last night walked in.

"I need you to re-stitch her wound and wrap it again," he ordered her.

"Of course my lord," quickly she walked out of the room and then came back with a box in hand. She took Itachi's place and tended to her wound. Soon she was done once again and left the two of them alone. Sakura was on the bed sitting in the farthest corner from Itachi.

"Why are you so scared of me?" he asked her his voice had a hint of anger as he looked at her from across the room.

"How can I not be, for all I know you did this to me!" she yelled at her about ready to throw something.

"I saved you," his voice was low and afterwards the room grew silent.

"How can I trust you?" she said looking down at her hands, "in the past you've attack myself and my friends many times,"

He took a few seconds to recall what sakura was talking about. It seemed like he didn't remember her then it came back to him, the small pink haired girl he saw with his brother many years ago. "I had no choice in the matter it was an order," he said his voice showed no emotion if anything he seemed upset.

"I still don't think I can trust you,"

"I didn't expect you to trust me," he said looking away from her.

She didn't know what to say, she just looked at him. He was an awful man who she would never trust.

"I'm leaving, I will be back tonight, if you need anything I'll have a nurse outside your door just call for her," he told her as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Sakura said nothing, she had nothing to say.

When he was gone she just brought her left knee against her chest and hugged it. As she cried silently to herself, knowing she was right about it being Itachi just made her feel worse.

Itachi stood outside the double doors holding his head and eyes closed. 'Why do I feel so strongly for this woman I am a proud Uchiha I must restrain myself,' he thought to him self getting angry for what he was feeling. He quickly walked off down a hallway and disappeared.

Sakura was sitting in her room for hours until a knock on the door came and the women from before entered the room.

"Are you hungry ma'am, I will bring you some food if you are?" she asked standing next to the door.

"Thank you but no, I am not hungry," sakura told her not looking up to her.

"Are you sure you've been sleeping for days with no food you must be hungry, I'll get you some water if you wont eat so you'll at least get some fluids," she was about to leave when sakura stopped her.

"What's your name?"

There was a short pause between the two of them and then the woman turned around.

"What was that ma'am?"

"I asked what your name was; I would like to know what to call you,"

"My name is Bianca," she curtsied and then left in what seemed like a hurry to sakura.

Soon she was back with a glass of water in hand and walked over to the bed side and handed sakura the water.

She slowly sipped the cold water, it had a weird taste. She put the water on the night stand next to her but it fell to the ground smashing into a hundred pieces and fell back down on the bed. She looked up at Bianca who was now smiling. Sakura knew something was wrong.

*end of chapter 2*

thank you for reading please review and tell me what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

Okay there may be relatively nasty parts in this chapter more blood and death like nasty this is you're WARNING.

*Naruto*

Naruto was walking down the empty streets looking threw the files that he took from Tsunade. He found the address she was given and walked down the streets until he found the home.

Naruto walked up to the door of the village's leader's home. He knocked on the door; he was answered by a young woman in her baggy pajamas who looked like she just woke up.

"Can I help you?" she asked yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for the leader of your village," Naruto said looking down at the file and back up at her wondering if he'd gotten the wrong address.

"Eh alright come in," she walked back in and led Naruto inside her hips swayed back and forth as she did.

"Honey you have a visitor," the girl yelled up the stairs.

"Alright I'll be right down" a man yelled back down to her.

"Would you like to sit down?" she gestured over to the furniture in the next room which all looked very expensive.

"Sure," he sat in the leather chair and waited patiently trying not to slide off the chair which was the only one covered in plastic. The girl sat in a chair opposite of him looking him up and down. He just ignored her many looks.

They both heard as the man walked down the stairs then he came into the room, "Demon child! - I mean is there something I can help you with?" the man asked collecting his composure and sitting down next to the girl.

"I'm looking for my friend Sakura Haruno, have you seen her she was suppose to be here,"

"Oh isn't that the medic honey, that we got to get rid of the "problem" you have?"

"Yes I do believe so, but she hasn't shown up yet,"

"Okay, so you haven't seen her at all?" he asked wondering to himself what "problem" they wanted her to solve.

"No not at all we called Tsunade and she said she would be over here in a few days and it's been over a week so we don't know where she is," the woman told him placing a finger thoughtfully on her chin.

"I need to be going," Naruto then bowed to the both of them and ran out of the home leaving the two very confused.

Soon he was outside the village gate; he looked back towards the direction he came then into the forest.

"Where should I go now?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

"I can help you," a raggedy old voice said.

Naruto looked down at the ground and saw an old looking frog standing on its forelegs held up with a can looking up at him.

"Why do I always attract frogs?" Naruto sighed then looked back down at it, "and how are you going to help me?" Naruto asked the odd looking frog.

"I saw a pink haired girl a few days ago not that far from here, follow me," the frog said and then hopped into the forest and Naruto decided to follow it since it was the only lead he had.

Then soon they came upon a spot where the frog stopped. "This is where I saw the girl…"

"…" Naruto waited expecting more, "well, what else,"

"I'll need 2.50 per minute for more information," the frog said looking up at Naruto.

"Why would you need money your a frog?" Naruto yelled.

"Fine" the frog started to hop away.

"Fine, here take the money!" Naruto threw the money at him and the frog ate it.

"Okay what other information do you have?"

"She was attacked by a man and then the man died,"

"I knew sakura couldn't be taken advantage of by anyone!" Naruto said to himself a little more hopeful about her safety.

"Then she was taken by another man who took her threw the forest,"

"WHAT! WHERE? WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?" Naruto hysterically asked the frog.

"12.50…"

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"Money" the frog demanded him for more money.

"Eh," he threw the money at the frog and it ate it again.

"They went south, he was a tall man with long black hair and a dark cloak, that's about as much as I have good luck" after pointing in the direction the frog disappear.

"Damn frogs," Naruto was irritated as he walked in the direction he was told.

Then looking down he saw a pile of blood….. "Sakura's blood!" he shouted, then something rustled in the bushes, Naruto pulled out a kunai and looked at them. Quickly he moved the bushes; he almost threw up at the sight. It was a man torn to bits by wolves that were standing next to him. They growled at him warning him to move on.

"Maybe the frog wasn't lying," Naruto said walking on.

*Akatsuki*

"Itachi, you smell nice did you find a new girl?" Kisame asked him leaning against the wall drinking some sake at the hideouts training ground.

Itachi simply glared at him.

"Heh, are you fucking her yet?" Hidan asked looking over at him from the door way with a smug look on his face.

"You'd better not be paying her with any of my money," Kakazu said counting out all of his money for about the tenth time that day.

Soon Pein walked in as well and looked towards Itachi, "Itachi do we need to have a "talk", when you meet a woman you really love then you fuck them you just have to watch out for the ones who want money they will more then likely have the STD'S or STI'S as the young kids call it now a days, just asked Konan," he then gestured over to her. She simply flipped him off and left walking back into the hideout.

Itachi suddenly grew a great hatred for his partner's sense of smell. He simply got up from the table and walked away.

They all laughed and were having a good time. He simply ignored it all and walked into the forest.

*later that night*

Sakura had long ago "fallen" asleep. Itachi walked into the room quietly and lied down next to her and watched her sleep. She looked so soft he just wanted to touch her skin. His fingers moved down her face slowly as to not wake her up. Then he was about to move lower but stopped when her lips parted.

"Sasuke…" his brother's name slipped threw her lips it was like venom to him. He removed his hand and clenched it into a fist.

His eyes moved back down and looked at her. That's when he saw that she was crying in her sleep. He knew it had to be because of his brother or worse himself. Still acting like an inconsiderate little boy to others especially to the ones who loved him.

Itachi wiped away her tears and laid down next to her placing his head on the pillow. He slept next to her the rest of the night keeping her close to him; he didn't want to lose her like everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

*HINATA*

Hinata was standing on one of the many streets on Konohagakure daydreaming about where and what Naruto and Sakura could possibly be doing. When suddenly she was forced to snap back into reality at the sound of her teammate yelling to her from above.

"HINATA! WE FINALLY GOT A MISSION!" kiba shouted from the tree tops as he and akamaru came falling to the ground.

"That's great Kiba!" Hinata said trying not to let him see how much he'd just scared her.

"Yeh, where have you been anyway, i've been looking all over for you" kiba asked as he got off akamaru and walked towards her.

"i was just walking around, sorry i missed the briefing," she said as Kiba and Akamaru surrounded her on both sides getting uncomfortably close, "what is the mission?"

"It's pretty lame, were just escorting some medical nin to a village apparently the last one didn't make it, but at least it's a mission." He said with a smile as he kick some dirt from under his foot and leaned against a tree.

"kiba-kun?"

"hmm"

"have you heard anything about Naruto?" hinata started to blush and twiddle her fingers as she asked the question.

kiba looked at the sky with an annoyed look on his face, "eh? are you still obsessing over him?"

"Well, h-he went looking for sakura, after she went missing, i just wanted to know if they were okay, is all," it looked like hinata's whole body was shriveling into itself from embarressment.

"nah, i haven't seen either of them," kiba said his voice now calmer.

Well we leave tonight, so i'm going to go pack, you should pack to, we have to be at the gates by 7:30."

"Do you think it's wise to be leaving so late?" hinata asked sounding a little worried.

"well, no but apparently the guy insisted that we had to get there as soon as possible, he sounded like he was in a lot of pain to," kiba was indifferent towards the question and it's answer.

"i'll see you then," and with that kiba waved goodbye with a goofy smile.

Hinata only nodded her head slightly and waved goodbye, then thought to herself what could possibly be so wrong with a man to need a medical nin that bad and from another village of all things.

*itachi*

Itachi woke up to the sweet smell of sakura he couldn't help but take it in every chance he got. Being this close to her only reminded him that she wasn't his and never would be. The thought only angered him more, even if she was his he'd just ruin her like everything else in his life.

Slowly he got out of the bed, so that he wouldn't wake sakura and made his way to the closet for a new set of clothes, grabbing a clean set he walked out of the room and into the bathroom, where he proceeded to take a cold shower. He was so angry he just wanted to hit something. Why couldn't he just live a good life with a family of his own, in a nice house, why was he condemned to live a life alone.

"Why is the world so fucked up?" he asked himself.

Frustrated he got out of the shower and walked over the the mirror. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he clenched his fist and punched it with all he had in him. The glass shattered and fell on the countertop, fresh blood started to roll from his fist, his hand shock uncontrollably.

Throwing on his clothes and cloak as quickly as he could, he left the room and disappeared into the hallway, leaving behind the pink roses cover in fresh blood and shards of glass.

*sakura*

Sakura was alone when she woke, there was only the slightest imprint of a person next to her. Curious she put her hand on it to find that it was still warm. This comforted her slightly, the idea that she wasn't as alone as she had thought she was.

Her head hurt it felt as if she had been hit in the head with a very large object. She tried but couldn't remember anything, all she could remember was the dark face of a man and indigo hair that surrounded his face, he almost looked like-

"sasuke?" the words came out of her mouth so easily, but she soon refused the idea, 'sasuke is gone and he isn't coming back, he had made sure of that the day he left.' she roughly grabbed her covers and threw them off.

Wanting to cry she threw her legs over the side of the bed and looked up from the bed at what she thought was in her own room but for some reason it was to dark to see. Feeling her way around the room she eventually found a light switch after feeling around in the dark for a couple minutes. Flipping it on she looked around only to find it wasn't her room the walls were all black and the bed was a king sized and had red sheets and red comforter on it. This definitely wasn't her room, she twinged from the pain of her head and everything around her started to spin and quickly faded to white. Holding her head and fell to her knees she blacked out.

_*dream*_

_Sakura was walking in the forest everything was dark and the air was humid and very thick. Suddenly there was a man who jumped out from the trees. He was on top of her holding her down, he had no face only a swirling vortex. Then he was flying threw the air and blood flew everywhere she felt like she was drowning in it, her chest felt tight and she looked around. There was an old frog that was smiling at her with a large grin and grew and engulfed everything around her, she tried to scream but nothing came out. It was pitch black now and getting progressively colder. she heard someone walking up to her someone wearing heals the noise became deafening loud and then something sweet started whispering into her ear, "go home, you don't belong here," her voice sounded as soft as silk, her words just kept echoing in her head over and over. _

_S_lowly she opened her eyes her face was in someones chest, she was being held with tight grip to the point where she couldn't move. that's when she realized she was crying. There was a pool of blood on the floor, she knew it was her own. she just wanted to get away like the voice had told her to. This wasn't her world she didn't belong here and she knew it.

Her head was still spinning and she turned it to see itachi's face looking down on her with a very cold expression. It took her a second to remember he had taken her and he was the man who reminded her of sasuke. But why in the world had he taken her in the first place?

"Let me go i want to go home," she whispered and held on to his shirt tightly. He kneeled down and laid her on the bed and and softly spoke to her, "forgive me, I can not let you go," then he paused making sure there was no one around to hear him, "I love you to much" she was long gone before she could hear him or so he had though, it was for the best that she didn't hear him, with that he pushed back her hair, kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Sakura's opened her eyes and lips parted and whispered into the empty room, "He loves me," those words took her breath away no one had ever said they loved her, not the way he just had.


End file.
